


Switch witch

by Tommykaine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Femdom, PWP, Pegging, Soft Femdom, Switching, Unusual Genitalia, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: A young man visits a witch with the hope of becoming manlier.She has a rather peculiar way of granting his wish...





	Switch witch

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, it's gratuitous consensual femdom. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

The young man looked at the bright pink neon sign with hesitation, wondering if he really was in the right place after all. The area looked mostly deserted, with several empty windows with yellow signs advertising for renting the adjacent shops to the one he was standing in front of.

_This is a waste of time_, he thought, and yet he couldn't bring himself to turn back and walk away. If there really was such a thing as a witch, would she really be in a place like that?

With a small sigh, Brandon stepped forward and approached the door, trying to look through the darkened glass. He couldn't even tell if it was open or not, but when he pressed his hand against the handle it opened on its own, the face of a mousy-looking woman poking out from the entrance.

“Yes?”, she asked, eyeing him up and down from her thick glasses.

Brandon swallowed hard. “Is this... is this where I can find Miss Selene?”

The woman frowned, adjusting the glasses that were sliding down her nose. “Who wants to know?”.

“Brandon... my name is Brandon Walters. I've heard about her from, uhm, the Full Moon Festival? Someone told me I would find her here... ah, I don't remember the name”.

The woman stared at him in silence for what felt like an eternity, then she got back in and slammed the door shut.

Brandon figured that was it, and was about to turn around and get back home when the door was opened again, this time by a tall woman with long red curls and a mischievous grin on her face.

“Please, come inside”, she said, gesturing towards the inside of the shop. Brandon hesitated just for a moment before following her, looking around with curiosity as soon as he stepped inside.

He was invested by the smell of unknown spices, probably coming from the vast amount of candles that were lit around them. On one side of the room was a desk, where the mousy-looking woman from before was writing down something on a typewriter. A large statuette of a stylized-looking witch was placed on one side, while on the other side was a slim black cat who was sleeping soundly, curled up on himself.

There were no doors, rather the whole room was surrounded by curtains and veils. From the ceiling hung a series of windchimes and spiraling dreamcatchers. They were moved by a light breeze that however could not be coming from the outside, since all windows were sealed. The ceiling was tall, and either the room was filled with so much smoke that it was not possible to see the top, or it really was so tall that it could not be seen from below.

“So, you were looking for me?”, the red-haired woman asked, placing one hand on his shoulder. She smelled of cinnamon and honey, and she was so close that her hair tickled Brandon's face, making him swallow loudly before he could answer.

“Y-yes I... I heard you are, well... a witch?”. He couldn't help but chuckle a little, aware of how absurd that sounded. Yet Miss Selene did not laugh, instead she quietly nodded and pushed him through one of the curtains into another room,

Brandon let himself be led into the room, too stunned to even protest. The woman in front of him crawled towards him, her ample bosom perfectly visible from the cleavage of her red dress. He gulped loudly as her face was right in front of his, her soft-smelling breath hitting his face.

“What did you want from me, Brandon?”, she asked in a seductive tone. “Fame? Fortune? Maybe a spell to keep your attention focused during your studies?”

“I... actually”. He coughed loudly and tried to sit up straighter, all-too-aware of the fact that Selene's breasts were pushing against his chest. “I want to become... m-manlier”.

“Huh?”, Selene tilted her head and looked at him, eyeing him up and down in a way that made his body tingle in excitement. “So you wish to become manlier”.

“Yes, I- see there's this girl I like, but... she's only looking at the dumb jocks in our university. So I would like for her to notice me for a change... plus I'm tired of being treated like a kid, I am a man!”.

“Oh yes, I can see that”, Selene replied, her hand sneaking up between his legs to stop on his crotch, where his cock was slowly but definitely responding to her soft presence. “Quite a big man, from what I'm feeling here”.

Brandon swallowed loudly. He hadn't come there for... but then again, it was hard to say no to that face, her lips curved in a way that made him imagine how soft they would feel around his cock...

“I'll help you, Brandon”, the woman said. “I'll make you become manlier”.

“I-I'm not sure that's... what you are doing, uhm...”.

“Do you dislike it?”, Selene asked with a small pout, her hand moving to her chest to undo the front of her dress, her round breasts spilling out from the soft fabric with ease, bouncing in a way that had him mesmerized for a few moments.

“I-I don't... it's just... I'm not even sure I have the money for...”.

“Let's not talk about money now. You have other ways to pay me”, Selene shut him up instantly, pressing her finger against his lips before moving it down to unzip his pants.

Brandon could not find any good reason to protest, not when his cock sprang free as soon her hand managed to pull down his underwear. He was wearing some embarrassing nerdy print, but she didn't seem to notice. Instead, her green eyes were transfixed by his swelling erection, her tongue darting out to lick her lips before she leaned in closer and licked his cock from the base to the tip.

Brandon gasped out loud and grasped on the sheets laid on the couch he was laying on, moaning out in pleasure as Selene proceeded to lick and suck on his cock, her tongue skillfully tracing the underside of his shaft and moving along the veins, teasing the area around the crown before taking his entire length in her mouth, humming softly.

It was not until he was already starting to spurt some pre-cum that she pulled back, gasping for breath and glancing up at him, before pushing her chest against his cock and wrapping it between her tits, using them to stroke his glistening erection until he was leaking a small puddle of pre-cum between her breasts.

“W-wait... if you keep this up...”.

“What? You're gonna come?”, Selene asked, and rather than slowing down she squeezed down harder and started licking on the tip of his cock, which finally prompted him to arch up and come all over her face, spraying his release all over her soft red locks.

He was nothing short of embarrassed when he regained his wits, but Selene merely smirked and snapped her fingers, causing all the semen to magically vanish from her body.

Brandon could do nothing but stare as she unzipped her dress, letting it fall down on the floor and revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing panties, her dripping wet pussy leaking down its juices along her legs. Only when her hands went back to his pants did he snap out of it, helping her pulling them down and then removing his shirt as she pulled his shoes and socks off from his feet.

Once they were finally naked, her hand went between her legs and she played with her pussy and clit, gasping and moaning in a way that had Brandon's cock spring back to life despite the fact that he had practically just orgasmed.

Then, her hand moved down between his legs, lower than his crotch, and one finger slid inside his ass without much resistance.

“Ah!”, Brandon cried out in shock and surprise, the feeling somewhat uncomfortable but not painful. “Wait, what are you...”.

“Have you never played with your prostate?”, Selene asked, her finger soon joined by a second as she curved them up and twisted them around, smirking as she found the spot that had Brandon crying out loud.

“What is... what does that mean?”.

“See, it's a special place that makes men feel good”, Selene said, playing with Brandon's ass before leaning down to lick at one of his nipples, making him moan out loud. “I'll be teaching you all about your manly parts, tonight...”.

Brandon wasn't sure of what that had to do with making him manlier, but he was hesitant to question her methods. Even when she made him turn around and get on his knees, he couldn't help but feel eager as he wondered what sort of pleasure expected him.

Well, whatever he had thought could not prepare him for the pressure of Selene's cock against his hole, nor for the fact that his body eagerly welcomed the penetration, his hips soon enough shaking to meet the witch's thrusts as she started pushing herself inside him.

“What is... how do you-?!”.

Brandon wasn't sure of what was shocking him more, if the fact that she now apparently had a cock or the fact that he was currently being fucked by said cock.

“Didn't you say it? I'm a witch”, she purred against his ear, before licking it. “You feel this? Your ass is feeling good from my cock, isn't it?”.

“I- I do but... will this really... make me manlier?”.

Instead of responding, Selene slapped his ass hard and made him cry out in both pleasure and pain, his ass soon squeezing down around her cock as he came, milking it until she also spurted out her release inside him, filling him up before finally pulling out, a small rivulet of cum leaking out of Brandon's ass.

“Well done”, she praised him, patting his head before getting up and making him turn around. The tip of her high-heeled shoe pressed softly against his already-hardening cock. “I knew you had promise. And now... it's time for you to use your manly parts, and make my pussy feel good.”

Selene moved to sit down on his lap, her wet pussy sliding against his cock, any trace of her cock mysteriously vanished. Brandon's cock twitched as the tip was pressed against her tight, wet entrance, and she slowly lowered herself down until half of his dick was finally inside her.

“Come on, Brandon, don't make me do all the work”, she cried out. “Go ahead and _fuck me_ like a man!”

Brandon didn't let her tell him twice – he pushed her down on the couch, grasping on her thighs to push them up against her chest as he slowly pulled back, only to slam himself back in one quick thrust. Selene cried out loud, especially when he started to thrust himself inside her in a slow but steady rhythm. She wrapped her thighs around his hips, as if to prevent him from pulling out, and he moved in closer to suck and nibble on her breasts, licking and biting on her nipples until she cried out in pleasure, her pussy clamping down on his hard cock as he fucked her harder and rougher.

“I-I'm... I'm gonna cum...sorry but I-”

“Stop apologizing and just fill me up with your thick, warm cum”, she growled, capturing his lips in a rough kiss. He couldn't hold himself back any longer and came with a series of quick, shallow thrusts, filling her up as he felt like he was emptying every drop of his cum inside her womb.

Once she finally let him go, he felt as if he had been emptied, drained of all energy. He struggled to get up again, and awkwardly put his clothes back on.

“Good luck with that girl”, Selene said, still laying down on the sofa as if she hadn't just been fucked for what had to have been an hour. “Or well, if you still feel like you're not quite _manly_ enough, you can come back anytime.”

Brandon swallowed hard, heading outside without another word and then running back home, feeling his body burn up even as the rain poured down on him.

He wasn't sure of what was more alarming – that he had just had sex with a witch, or that she had fucked him first and he had _liked_ it. Either way, he wasn't sure he would be able to think about Lacey when his mind was still full of images of Selene's body, dark like a night without moonlight and soft like the petals of a rose.

  
  



End file.
